


Adventures of Harry and Draco Creevey

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Horcruxes, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco, unknowingly stumble into the past, back to summer of 1942?





	1. Chapter 1

_September 23rd, 1996._

Harry finds himself in the room of requirement, with his transfiguration books sprawled out, lost in deep thought.

When he walked in front of the room first, it wouldn't open, he tried again, and then after his third attempt, it finally did.It conjured up a big red couch in one corner of a room filled with what looked like lost things.It was quite dusty, but Harry just gave up and went in. He needed a quiet place to ponder on things, his friends would easily find him at any place within the castle, and he'd have to hear Hermione's lecture on how he should study rather than waste his time.

No matter how odd and creepy the room looked, he didn't have any choice.

He thought of snape and his Occlumency lessons.

he thought of Voldemort

he thought of _cedric_.

He thought of _sirius_.

He wept.

 

Harry saw a sparkling chain in his peripheral vision and got up to grab it. On closer inspection, it looked a lot like a time turner, but larger. And just as he was about to hang it back on to the cupboard nail, the thing stated emitting white fumes.

Harry immediately dropped the object and summoned his wand and stared at the timepiece with uncertainity.He finally decided to destroy it with a _Reducto._

Just as he raised his wand and casted the spell, someone caught his arm.

"stop! you dolt!!"

Before he could see, who it was, a blinding light was emitted by the object and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 20, 1942._

"Mr. Fortescue. Good afternoon." greeted Draco as he walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Ah! Mr.Creevey, 'noon."

"Is it time for Harry's break yet?"

"Yes, but he insists on cleaning up the shelves. Such a good boy... He's in the back. Go ahead."

"Yes, thank you." He smiled and walked in.

 

"Oh! Draco, give me a moment."

Harry dropped on to the seat next to him and handed him a cup of his favorite ice cream, the first he ever had - chocolate and raspberry flavoured with chopped nuts.

"Complimentary Potter?"

"No, you have to pay of course."

"What? I really don't-"

"Clam down Draco, I'm just joking. And stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Potter. It looks awkward and not to mention someone might hear it."

He never stopped calling Harry, Potter.

He called him by his name in front of everyone, but when they were alone, only Potter!

 

_"Potter!, wake up you nitwit. Potter!!"_

_Harry woke up to a seething Draco, red fury, etched on his pale face, eyes withholding something like fear._

_"Shut up Malfoy." He said, pushing off Draco and holding his head, trying to reduce the pounding._

_"Shut up?? You, shut up! look where we are." he waved a piece of newspaper in front of him._

_"What?"_

_"It's bloody 1942."_

_"what? 1942? How-?"_

_"This thing..." he was now showing him the large time turner like thing._

_"Who destroys a time turner Potter? are you mental? It can create time paradoxes! You can be sent anywhere, future, past, alternate timeline, parallel universe, hell, you could have even Died! Didn't Granger ever tell you?"_

_"What are you on about? why would Hermione..... And I thought it was cursed or something."_

_"It might as well be. But, It's really common sense Potter--"_

_"Malfoy?"_

_"What?"_

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"I have no idea." He said and slid against the wall of the dark alley, not caring about his white shirt._

 

They took a room in Leaky with some money Draco had. He threw a proper pure-blood tantrum on learning they had to share a bed.

Harry soon landed himself a job at  Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and Draco at the second-hand bookshop down the lane. He kept looking into any book on time travel but all in vain.Their only chance was the Hogwarts library, where they had to go eventually.

Things were bearable and along the way, they developed, dare he say, something akin to friendship, not that the blond would ever accept it.

They now went by the names, Harrison and Draco Creevey, distant cousins born in England, raised in France.

 

 

_"Harry Granger!yes! "_

_"Draco snape then!"_

_"really? that sounds awful."_

_"I am not taking Granger! "_

_"You know we can't take pure and half-blood names, they might be people with those names, around......what about Finch-Fletchley?"_

_"Yuck."_

_"Clearwater?"_

_"No."_

_"Creevey?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Would you rather have Dumbledore??"_

_"No!! Creevey. Creevey is fine."_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Life was fine. They fell into a comfortable routine and never really talked much. Both woke up in the morning, got ready and went off to their respective jobs. They sometimes met each other at lunch breaks.They often discussed the books Draco read. 

At night, when they returned, both too tired to even have a conversation, would usually end up sleeping pretty quick.

But of course, they fought. Because it wouldn't be them if they didn't. They had plenty of arguments ranging from, why Harry didn't fold the covers to Draco being a death eater.

 

_"Honestly Potter! Why do you hate me?"_

_"Why? You don't know??" Harry asked incredulously._

_"I don't....but you know what? I know, why I hate you, you fucking piece of Gryffindor shit! Your stupid scar and glasses!"_

_" Oi! Well, let me tell you then, you filthy death eater! You have-"_

_"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!" Draco screamed, his voice raising an octave higher._

_Harry visibly flinched at this._

_"I am not!!!" Draco broke down into sobs. "You, You don't know anything. You moron!"_

 

 Draco hadn't spoken to Harry for two weeks after the incident.They never talked about it again.

 

They gathered money, in order to buy books and robes for their Hogwarts sixth year.

Unexpectedly one morning, both received identical Hogwarts letters with Harrison and Draco Creevy on it.

It seems four whole months have passed.

 

 

_August 21, 1942._

Draco and Harry wander Diagon Alley one sunny mid-afternoon and suddenly Draco is pulled into an alley by the raven.

"What the--"

"Shh..look."

He points to a group of teenagers, almost of their age, walking by.

"You see that..him..the dark haired one.That's--that's ...him."

"Him? who?"

"Fucking Voldemort."

"What? WHERE ??"

"I mean, that's Tom Marvolo Riddle. The dark lord, before he became insane...the young one."

"How the hell, do you know him???"

"The diary, in our second year, the chamber of secrets, I saw him."

"What??"

"Look I don't have time, I'll tell you Later."

"But why are we hiding?? It's not like he knows us or something..."

"Point."

"Yes, Idiot!"

"But, let's just go elsewhere okay??"

"Hmm."

 

They quickly slip into another alley.

_Knockturn Alley._

"I must say, you handled that surprisingly well," said Harry, brushing off some dust on his clothes.

"Of course I would," Draco replied walking off.

"Hey! wait up." Harry jogs up behind Draco.

"Wait." Draco pulls Harry into another lane. One that has a big, old shop. it looked like something was being moved in, A big cabinet kind of thing.

"What's that?"

"That, dear Potter, is the vanishing cabinet."

"Vanishing what? How do you know?" Harry asked looking up, as he tried to figure out the shop's name. Turned out, it was Borgin and Burkes.

The big, black, intricately carved piece was now successfully placed inside the shop.

"Why don't they levitate it?"

"You aren't supposed to use magic on it."

"Oh..how do you know anyway?"

"I was supposed to be working on it, This year."

"What? On that? For what?"

"Nevermind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for all the encouragement, you guys have been showing. It really makes my efforts worth.  
> Enjoy!!  
> \- Trep.

"Creevey, Harrison."

Harry shifted his gaze from the bewitched Hogwarts Ceiling to the stage.

It was Sorting time!

He walked up to the stool and this time when the hat was put on, It didn't cover his entire head, unlike last time.It seemed as though everybody was looking at him. Apparently, the new students were the talk of the Great hall. It didn't help that He was not a first year.

Draco looked just as nervous.

**"Oh! It's you.....**

**or shall I say, It's you....again?"**

Harry kept his silence.

**"Well, Mr. Potter, let's get over with this...Hmm. Looks, like your magical core, has shifted towards Grey from light. not that it is a mistake.**

**So, Hufflepuff- Ruled out.**

**Ravenclaw- Are you smart enough? Nah, I don't think so.**

Ouch.

**Both of us know there is only one true house that will make you strong and lead you to your goal.I've said this before, And again...**

Harry smiled at that. He thought he'd have to fight the hat again.

 **Let it be**...

Gryffindor..gryffindor...gryff-

**SLYTHERIN!!**

 

 

That's not what he thought!

 

He gloomily made his way to the Slytherin table, where almost everyone looked uninterested.Maybe it was for the good.Draco looked like he'd been smacked in the face.

He sat at the very edge of the Table, with few first years. At the far corner on the other side of the table, sat the monster, who he'd have to deal with for the rest of his time here in school. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

And with him, sat his gang of whom Harry knew to be "The Baby death eaters."

They seemed to be extremely engrossed in a conversation. He was glad they were. The last thing Harry wanted was to be noticed by anyone of them.

Draco's took a long time, considering, the last time, it just screamed Slytherin. And when it ended he looked like he wanted to puke.

Harry was surprised as well.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hippie-maturish hat is my favourite.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat at 'his' table begrudgingly, far away from all nasty Lions. Potter sat at the snake table.There is nothing compared to Draco's rage now.

All the students at Draco's table were chatting animatedly.No one bothered him. Things would be good as long as it stayed so.He let out a defeated sigh.

The Hat's words swam through his head.

 

_" **Well, well, well...If it isn't Draco Malfoy himself**."_

_Draco snorted._

_**"Let's see Mister, Hmm...Slytherin traits hold strong. Self-preservation. Wit..."** _

_**"Hufflepuff?"** _

_What? Had the hat gone mad?_

_**"Honestly, many people have asked me that..."** The hat _let _out a little laugh._

_**"Okay, Not Hufflepuff then.."** _

_**"Ravenclaw Would do great."** _

_Draco didn't mind Ravenclaw._

_**"But, there's something missing."** _

_**"Courage."** _

_**"You have plenty of that, Don't you?"** _

_What? He thought the hat was being sarcastic, but apparently not._

_**"Yes, After all, you did jump right in to save the Golden boy, your arch nemesis, back in the future, Without a single thought, didn't you?"** _

_But-_

_**"So let it be...GRYFFINDOR!"** _

 

 

 

_Fuck Gryffindor!_

 

_The Lion table clapped enthusiastically._

 

 

"Hey, I'm Ignatius. Ignatius Prewett." The boy next to him, held his hand out.

"Draco Creevey." He replied with a bogus smile.

Just because he's in the lions' den now, he would not change his cultured ways.

There was an awkward silence and he darted his gaze to Dumbledore.

He looked considerably younger, with a mass of red hair, that could even rival the weasels, eccentric clothing and that vexatious twinkle in his blue eyes.

Draco had always despised him.

He looked at Potter, who seemed equally disturbed. The fact that he'd have to deal with Tom Riddle now, did not slip his mind.

He averted his gaze to the rest of the Slytherin table and a certain blond caught his eye.

The boy _winked_.

_Merlin._

It was his G _randfather!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Draco Creevey?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You have been asked to join Headmaster Dippet, in his office, after dinner."

"Yes, thank you." Draco responded as the girl walked away.

 

Draco looked across the hall, to the Slytherin table, to find Potter looking right back at him. It unnerves him for a bit and then he mouths 'Office.'

Potter, who seemed to have gotten the message acknowledged it with a short nod.

.

.

Harry follows Draco out of the great hall.

"Draco, wait."

"Yes, Potter?"

"Ugh. Someone will notice. Call me Harry!"

"Fiiiiine, Harry." He shakes his head irritatedly.

"Hm. So, Gryffindor Ha? I never pitched you for one."

"Morgana knows neither did I. If father knew..."

"Well, he's not here."

"That relieves me," Draco replied.

"So are you Excited?"

"for what? the lions? you guys are just a bunch of careless, reckless idiots, no matter which era. And I have no intention whatsoever to indulge in any sort of fellowships with them."

"Hey, You are one of us now!" said Harry rounding up the stairs. They had come to the castle a day before and a house-elf had shown them around. there wasn't much of a difference. Most classes and rooms were as they were in the future.

"One of us?? No Potter, Sorry to burst your bubble, but You are a Slytherin."

"Yes, I didn't exactly expect it."

"Nor did I. But what do you mean by 'exactly?' "

"Well, Back in our first year, the hat wanted me to put in Slytherin..."

"What? really?" Draco looked appalled.

"...And I requested it to put me in Gryffindor because you were an utter prat to me."

"Me? Prat?" Draco laid a hand on his chest and sighed mockingly.

 

They reached the headmaster's office and announced the password- Black cat.

Inside, was Headmaster Armando Dippet, a chubby old man, quite intellectual, and overall looked like a decent person.

He was seated in his chair and beside him stood, vice headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah misters!"

"Headmaster Dippet, Professor Dumbledore." Harry bowed.

"Well, here are your schedules for the year." Dumbledore handed them each a paper." Hope you have a great year."

 

"Excuse me, Sirs." A smooth voice called from the outside.

"Mr. Riddle, Mr. Prewett." urged Dippet and a chill went down Harry's spine.

" Misters Creevey, This is Tom Riddle, the Slytherin Prefect." Riddle extended his hand towards Draco who accepted it after a slight hesitation.

He then moved on to Harry who was almost glaring at the Prefect. He shook his hand passively. And Harry didn't miss the fact that, the other held onto his hand for a little while and looked him in the eye. Harry hastily built up his meager occlumentic shields.

And then Tom Riddle smiled, a charming smile, that showed off one dimple.

 

"And this is Ignatius Prewett. The Gryffindor Prefect." said Dippet.

Ignatius held out a hand to Draco and smiled widely."We've met."

He then shook Harry's hand, who just felt infinitely better and returned a broad grin. 

 

"They will guide you to your respective common rooms. Now, Off you go."

"Goodnight Sirs." And with that, they exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll* two chapter updates cause ily people so much.<33

Draco and Ignatius walked towards the Gryffindor tower. Draco felt there were too many stairs.

"so, umm...I--I find your name unique? " It was more of a question as Ignatius tried to break the ice.

"Thank you. I like yours too." Draco smiled.

Ignatius flushed prettily." It is a constellation. isn't it?"

"Yes. it is. But it has another meaning as well."

"and what would that be?"

 

_"Hey Draco, What does your name mean?"Harry asked as he sat against the window of their room, in the Leaky Cauldron._

_"It is a constellation, one that never fades."_

_Harry snorted._

_"What does 'Draco' mean on our motto?" he asked a minute later._

_"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus or Never tickle a sleeping dragon" Draco replied._

_"That's just absurd, I mean, who would actually fiddle with a sleeping dragon?"_

_"It is a metaphor, Potter... It means don't poke your nose into things that don't concern you or that can cause you harm or something beyond your comprehension...not that you would understand."_

 

 

_Harry hummed."Dragon...."_

_"You know what? I like Draco the Dragon better." He said._

 

 

"It means Dragon in Latin."

"And what would you prefer?" asked Ignatius curiously.

"The Dragon." He smiled.

 

Ignatius cleared his throat again, disturbing Draco's thoughts. "So, You and Harrison are cousins? you don't look alike at all."

.

.

.

"Distant Cousins," Harry replied to Riddle's question.

"Hmm...what made you move out from France?" Riddle mused.

"The War.The Muggle one. WWII. We had gone to meet Draco's family and bombing took place. Both of our parents died."Harry answered.

"Oh, my deepest condolences," Riddle said. Harry knew it was fake. The monster would never have pity. He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him, just to revert a fucking prophecy.

"So, you went to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic?"

"No, I and Draco are homeschooled," Harry answered tight-lipped. He was beyond annoyed and was about to lash out. Riddle kept asking him questions like some investigator.

"Hm..what are your parents' names?" Now, that was where he crossed the line.

"None of your business." Harry snapped and walked away.

He heard Riddle mutter 'fiery' or something. But that was his least concern.

 

"Hey, Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's okay if you don't want to talk about them." Riddle _apologized_. like that would ever happen.

The walk to the dungeons seemed like an eternity and they finally reached it.

"Salazar." Riddle murmured the password and Harry wondered if the door would open. Thankfully it did.

 

The dungeon interiors were as slytherinish as expected. Green and silver everywhere.The common had a warm fireplace. Several elegant green couches spread around. It was surprisingly home-like.

The floor had a black carpet. And Salazar Slytherin's portrait was hanged on the main wall.

A tap on his shoulder disrupted harry's gaze.He turned around to see A group of baby death eaters. The ones in the future looked so much like their ancestors.

"Abraxas Malfoy." Riddle pointed at a blond. Ah, so this was Draco's grandfather. He looks nothing like Draco. Harry supposed Draco got his looks from his mother. Draco was Pretty.

"Druella Rosier." A tall, good-looking witch. Bellatrix's mom. Harry wondered if she was demented as well.

"Radolphus Lestrange." Ah! The Lestrange.

"Orion black." Harry's breath caught in his throat as he tried to ignore the lump in his throat. Orion looked just like Sirus. More than Harry was comfortable with.

Fuck.

"Umm. I am Harrison Creevey. Nice to meet you." 

Not. nice. at. all.

He quickly bid them farewell and decided to retire to sleep.

"I'll show you your dorm. You'll be rooming with me, Abraxas Orion and Lestrange." riddle announced.

Well shit.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *extremely evil maniacal laughter.*

 

Draco checked the items in his trunk, again and again. 

_It was missing._

As far as he remembered, the damned thing was supposed to be in his black trousers.

But Alas! it wasn't.

Harry couldn't have removed it. He never even touched it.

Ignatius sat on his bed, one of the three in their dorm.

The Gryffindor dorms were as cliche as expected. Gold and red throughout the place, Godric Gryffindor's frame in the common room, lion carvings literally everywhere. The blasted lions were never subtle.

"Are you searching for something?" asked Ignatius.

"Um..yes...it must have been in my trunk."

"What is it?" he asked again.

Draco was not quite sure if he could reply to that.

"Um..a family heirloom. a necklace sort of thing...nevermind."

"oh...Hope you find it soon." Ignatius smiled

"I hope so too."

Cause if he didn't, he's in deep, deep shit.

.

.

.

Tom sat at the edge of his bed looking at the time turner in his hand.

All Timeturners were under ministry supervision.

But Tom found this, surprisingly in Knockturn Alley, the day he'd gone to buy few Dark arts book at Borgin and Burkes.He'd found it lying at the end of the alley, near the shop.

At first, it looked suspicious, he'd thought it was cursed. But when it didn't respond to any of the detection spells he'd cast, And mind you, Tom knew many of them, from the books he'd read, He decided to take the risk of keeping it.

It's not every day, you find Time turners lying around. It could only be beneficial to have one.

It was an odd one, that too, larger in size and had few runes carved on it, that didn't stop Tom from taking it.

He slipped it back into his trunk and decided to think about it later.

He had something else to speculate about.

Harrison Creevey.

He looked at one of the three closed beds.

The moment the boy got into the dorms, he'd sealed his four-poster shut, with an array of silencing and locking spells, that even Tom couldn't decipher.

If his surging magic earlier, didn't confirm Tom's suspicion, his ability in casting such spells surely did prove his magical powers.

He was a force to be reckoned with and Tom wasn't going to let go the raw talent.

Though Tom had spent a very less amount of time with him, he'd come to know many things about the Raven.

He was snarky and fierce. Has a strange scar on his forehead, that he'd deliberately tried to hide, seemed oddly irritated by Tom and was surprisingly very less devastated about his parents' death.

His Cousin didn't look bothered as well.

Or maybe Tom was overthinking it. He was admittedly paranoid.

Maybe they just accepted the death of their parents. Though strangely _fast_.

 

He was quite beautiful too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Daa...
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you loads for 100+ Kudos. means a lot.  
> ilysssm.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up early that Morning.

Two beds were still closed, the other was open and made. Well, that's neat. It made Harry want to make his own bed. Which he did.

He put his glasses on and grabbed his new clothes from the trunk and made his way to the Bathroom.

The ends of his robes were falling off his arm and tripped him, making him land on someone's hard chest.

A pair of wet arms steadied him and he looked up. He scowled when he noticed it was Riddle. Who else would be awake this soon?

"Might want to get your eyesight rechecked Harrison." He teased with a slow smirk.

"No thanks. And it's Creevey to you." He huffed and pushed past Riddle, to make his way to the washroom.

 

 

 

 

Draco slipped on his Gryffindor robes and grimaced. Red looked utterly disastrous on him. He also silently agreed that they look considerably better on a certain green-eyed boy.

 

Ignatius was up early and got ready quickly too. their roommate, Septimus Weasely seemed to be a heavy-sleeper.

Honestly, he hadn't expected anything better from a Weasel.

Ignatius accompanied him down to the great hall.

Very few students had arrived, it being quite early. His gaze shifted to the Slytherin table. Harry sat beside Tom Riddle and seemed to have a trouble avoiding him.

 

 

Soon the hall started filling up and a strangely familiar girl seated herself beside Draco after asking for permission. She was petite and her face was hard. Too staunch for someone so young. She looked like a first year.

"Hello, I'm Minerva. Minerva McGonagall." Of fucking course she was.

Draco almost choked on his apple.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Uh..yes, I-I.. 'm fine..." he replied, drinking water.

 She gave him an assessing look. "Okay. there wasn't much place so, I had to sit here."

Draco nodded even after noticing many empty seats. It felt as though she wanted something from him.

He forced himself not to shiver when she looked away.

"I'm Draco Creevey, by the way."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abracadabra...

Draco had to admit that Harry looked good in Green, quite handsome.

"Po- Harry " he tapped on Harry's shoulder and the brunet looked up. Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy also looked up.After all, there was a Gryffindor at the Slytherin table.

Draco leaned down and whispered into his ear, " meet me in the library after the second hour."

Harry smiled and nodded, and just as he was about to leave...

"Hey cutie, what's your name? heard your Creevey's cousin, here." His grandfather mused and _winked_ again. Few other heads looked up from their breakfasts as well.

"Draco, Draco Creevey. That's his name.." Harry answered and his voice dipped an octave. "Stay. away. from. him."

Harry grabbed his wrist and they made their way out of the great hall.

He looked behind to see, Abraxas giving a 'what the fuck did I do' look and Riddle, positively seething. That sent a right shiver down his spine. Oh, how he did not want to be on the Dark lord's wrong side. Oh, how he wished the impulsive Gryffindor masqueraded as a Slytherin, holding his hand understood that.

 

 

Harry did not know what overcame him. The entire morning Riddle kept alternating between asking questions and sparing inscrutable glances at him. And the moment Abraxas called Draco ' cutie', he lost it. What kind of pedophiliac hits on his own grandson? Not that Abraxas knew.

"Jealous are we?" Draco asked.

Harry dropped his hand to his side.

"He's a creep.."

"Hey, that's my Grandfather!"

"Doesn't alter the fact."

Draco huffed and started walking away.

Harry jogged and caught his shoulder."Doesn't it bother you, that he keeps winking at you?"

Harry had seen Abraxas winking at Draco the night before as well. And the Blond blushed quite adorably.

"You saw? " Harry nodded. Draco blushed again." Yes well, not everyone wants to be winked at by their Grandfather."

Harry let out a chuckle. "True."

 

"You won't believe who I am rooming with...Riddle, Your grandfather, Lestrange and Orion Black." Harry said after a while.

"Quite a luck you've got there." Draco teased and earned himself a slap on the arm. "And you?"

"Me? With Ignatius and Septimus Weasley." Draco slumped.

"Oh, What I would give to be rooming with them..." Harry said.

"I cannot say the same." Draco chuckled. "You seem to be in a Dark company." Draco quoted.

 

To anyone else, it would seem unnatural for them to be this cool, In 1942.

But Draco had insisted they meditate to curb the overwhelming sensations, after one night, when Harry had woken up in a sweat from a nightmare. It had helped.

"You do not want to be in Riddle's bad graces." Draco said." Trust me on that. He's a right psychopath."

"Hmm..."

"And he seemed very angry just a minute ago when we left the Hall." Draco insisted.

 

 

Draco also, often, had nightmares concerning Voldemort. The bastard lived and tortured people in the Malfoy Manor after all.

He admitted that he was supposed to work on the vanishing cabinet and let death eaters into Hogwarts. And Harry was disturbed.

But felt pity, when the blond also admitted that he'd been doing things because his family was under the mercy of Voldemort.

Harry hadn't quite known how to react. But he realized that he'd do the same if it was for his family.

 

Fear and Love, makes you do undesired things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo..almost 200 KUDOS. thank you all.* big hugs.*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! crossed 200 kudos..

The first hour was Herbology for the Slytherins. Professor Beery revised the previous year syllabus.

"So students, what is Gillyweed?"

Tom Riddle raised a lazy hand, the others didn't even bother to do that.

"Yes, Mister Riddle?"

"Gillyweed is a magical plant native to the Mediterranean Sea. When eaten by a witch or wizard, one grows gills and webbing between the fingers and toes, allowing them to process oxygen from water and navigate underwater more easily." He drawled.

And Harry could've sworn, he sounded like Hermione sans the enthusiasm.

"True Riddle...can anyone tell me how long can one reap the benefits of the plant, underwater?"

"For approximately fifteen min--" Riddle started again.

"For Half an hour in salt water, An Hour in Freshwater, An hour and ten minutes if combined with the bubblehead charm." Harry completed.

And every head, that was previously slumped in boredom rose in rapt attention and interest.

"That seems awfully precise of you, Mister Creevey? Till date, Gillyweed uses have been noted to last only for fifteen minutes.May I know what makes you think that they can last more than that?"

"First-hand experience?" Harry replied.

Few snickered, some looked at him in awe, Orion raised an elegant eyebrow and Riddle seemed shocked.

 

"It's pretty dangerous, you know? The gillyweed plant. No one has ever wanted to retain it in their systems for longer periods." Riddle said.

"You can puke if you want to get rid of it, or wait for an hour for its effects to disappear by themselves." Harry didn't know why he replied.

"Oh, what made you consume it?" Riddle asked again.

Harry just moved on with the class, happy to ignore Riddle's question.

 

 

Harry had a free hour, while Draco had Arithmancy in his timetable.So he headed to the Library.

He moved towards the Time-travel section and removed about Five books. Apparently, there was no restricted section in 1942. All books were available for surveyal. Harry did not know whether to feel fortunate that he could look up as many available books or dread that Riddle could also look up as many of them.

 

 

Soon Draco joined him, But Harry hastily covered the books, when he found Ignatius behind Draco.

"hullo, Harrison." Ignatius smiled. Draco looked apologetic.

"I was telling Draco about the upcoming Quidditch selections, He said you're an awesome seeker.So, are you gonna try out?"

"Maybe...." The prospect of playing quidditch excited him. " You know, Draco's pretty good too. We'd have seeker matches back home." Harry said now looking at Draco, who seemed to be smiling.

"Oh, good to know. Draco I suggest you apply for the selection too. Merlin, we've been looking for a good seeker for ages."

"I'll see." Draco said.

"Okay then, carry on, I'll see you in class."

Draco released a sigh and said. "I'm sorry, he kept pestering me with Quidditch talk, and it just slipped out.."

"It's okay." Harry smiled.

"Did you mean it?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"What?"

"Me being a good seeker."

"Yes, Morgana Knows Quidditch would've been soooo boring without you."

Draco smiled and shook his head.

"I thought so too." He said bashfully. Oh, how Harry loved to see him go all crimson.

"Lets see what you've got then.." Draco changed the topic.

 

 

"So, Time turners have hour Reversal charms..."Draco pointed.

"Do you think we are going to be stuck here until we are actually born? Are we even going to be born?"Harry asked.

"I have no idea, According to this, there are only two reported cases of using time-turners for more than five hours...Eloise Mintumble.."

"Look, It says her body had aged five centuries, and, irreparably damaged when they retrieved her. Yuck." even the possibility looked sickening to Harry.

"Hey," Draco placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll find out a way. Okay?" 

 

 

"I dont know if I could stand the thought of Riddle being exposed to so much information on Dark arts.." Harry said.

"Yes...You know, he was in my Arithmancy class." Draco sighed. "He was glaring at me for so long that if his gaze could create fire, I would have been ash by now."

Harry chuckled. "Let's go then. If we reach the Great hall, Maybe we can grab a sandwich or two. What ya say?" he mused.

"Hmmm.."


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 After Harrison shocked him, in the first hour, Tom didn't see him during the second hour or lunch. But reappeared for the third hour.

Tom still wondered how Harrison had a personal experience with Gillyweed. He'll need to get that answered soon.

Rest of the day passed unceremoniously. Harrison kept avoiding him.

The last lesson of the day was Potions.

With Gryffindors.

Tom hated the other Creevey. Draco. He hated how protective, Harrison got of him. He wondered how close, as cousins were they. Harrison did mention visiting him. But, Regularly?

He was ashamed of himself that he let them get to him, get under his skin so quickly. It had just been a single fucking day.

 

"Welcome students. A brand new year, work hard." Slughorn started. "Welcome, Misters Creevey." he leered. What a pervert.

"Now, Come on, make partners. Not from the same house though."

"Abraxas, go on, get the blond. His cousin will choose him or else." Tom urged with a fraudulent smile. Abraxas cheered up and rushed to the front.

He spoke to the blond and Harrison looked angry. Tom noted that it was a look that suited him.

"Okay." He heard The Gryffindor say, Harrison looked betrayed.

"Uh..riddle, Can I pair up with you? No one is left." A Gryffindor boy asked. Tom looked around to see, Harrison settled with Ignatius.

 "Okay." Tom offered a charming smile.

 

 

 

 

 

"Students, we are making the 'Draught of Living Death'. all the ingredients and the procedure is listed in your respective parchments." Slughorn drawled.

"Malfoy, get the ingredients, will you? I'll start with the water..."Draco said. It felt weird saying 'Malfoy.'

"as you say cutie." He winked and went to the potions cabinet.

Draco sighed. Merlin. His grandfather was insatiable.

"There you go," he said, dropping the ingredients. " Do you want to brew it? I can do it for ya..." He offered.

"No, I'll brew it..but, can you cut the ingredients accordingly?" Draco asked.

"Anything for you.."

And so it started. Everyone looked pretty busy. Even Harry looked keen. so, Ignatius did not lie when he said that he was good at potions. Good for Potter.

"Uh, Malfoy, crush the Sopophorous bean with the dagger, don't cut." Draco said." And crush thirteen not twelve." he added.

"And why is that cutie? It clearly says..."

"Malfoy, trust me on this. just do it..."

"Okay..okay.."

He handed Draco the ingredients.

The potion was soon completed with an anticlockwise stir, seven times and clockwise once.

"Wow.." Abraxas looked in awe at the potion. "Looks like we're done."

"Yes, Mr. Creevey and Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn neared them." You have done it indeed. That too, in record time."

Draco looked around to see Riddle astounded and Harry looking...proud?

"It's a very difficult potion. Well done." Slughorn said.

"Mr. Riddle, Looks like you've got competitors."

 

 

 

Draco walked out of the Potions classroom, after explaining to Slughorn, how he brewed the potion, perfectly.

"Hey, Draco," Abraxas called. Draco sighed.

And soon he was crowded against a wall, by Abraxas, who was grinning down at him.

"Thanks...for the potion...um...well..." He kept looking down at Draco's lips without any sort of subtlety. Merlin, when were the Malfoys so unelegant?

He dipped his head. Draco shut his eyes and wished someone would save him. 

And just as he wished, a tan hand appeared on Abraxas' shoulder.

"Get Off of Draco, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"No... Why do you keep coming between us, Creevey? He's your brother. I get it. But you have no right to meddle with his personal issues. You, get off." Abraxas shrugged his shoulders. But Harry's hold tightened.

"Get off, before I disfigure your pretty face," he said.

Abraxas looked really threatened and begrudgingly released Draco. He flipped Harry and left.

 

 

Harry now cornered him against the wall.

"Great potion and all..huh?" he grinned.

"Yes," Draco answered, he turned his head, trying hard not to blush.

Harry turned his face back to himself and slowly lowered his head. Draco closed his eyes.

He felt a pair of warm and wet lips press against his own. He gasped. They stayed like that for a while until Harry withdrew.

" 'M not your brother." He said and  _winked_.

 

 

 

Draco wondered if he was still on earth.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like dropping bombs. *innocent stare.*


	13. Chapter 13

With the absence of Professor Merrythought and presence of unusual rains for a week, Quidditch teams had decided to conduct selections during The mornings for, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin would have selections during the evening, as the last hour of the day is Double Defence. 

Orion made his way to the Slytherin locker rooms and found Harrison getting ready for the selections.

It had come off as a pleasant surprise to many when Harrison agreed to try out, considering his hatred for his house.But Orion realized, soon enough, that he did not seem to like only certain members of the House.

He concluded that he rather wished to be friendly with Harrison. They boy oozed power, even if he never noticed. Orion was no fool.

"Best of luck, Harrison." He said.

"Orion?"

And there's that. Harrison had insisted, he call him either by his given name or Harry. Whereas none of the Slytherins were allowed to do so. It felt special.

"Yes..."

"I didn't know you played Quidditch.."

"Oh, well you know now...I play chaser. Druella also plays. Keeper. She's the Captain too."

"Oh, that's a lot to digest at once. I didn't know, you--you--"

"Purebloods?"

"Yes.... that you play."

"Well, it is actually condemned in the Pureblood society....but breaking rules is fun.Isn't it?"

 

 

 

Harry could've sworn, Sirius had spoken so.

Orion wasn't all that bad.

 

 

He made his way to the stands and found the Gryffindor team on the other side of the pitch. The two teams had obliged to conduct a double selection process, to make things easier. The weather couldn't be trusted anymore. And though it was a selective match, an awful number of audience was present.

On a Saturday evening, What else would the students of Hogwarts, 1942, do?

The Captains shook hands. Druella Rosier and Helmina Grace.

Soon the various balls were released. But Harry had eyes for only one.

And so did someone else.

 

Apparently, Draco was the only one that had applied for the position of the seeker, since the last one, who was Ex-student now. He was inevitably going to get the place.

The brooms in 1942 were quite slow, as expected. But they lacked good grip too. Harry dearly missed his Firebolt.

"Training for the Ballet, Potter?" Draco teased as he rounded up beside Harry, as the latter tried steadying his broom.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"I'll beat you this time." Draco challenged.

"oh? We'll see then. Game on _Malfoy_." Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

 

After wasting sufficient amount of time wandering about, Harry seemed eager to find the snitch. They'd have three trials.

He soon spotted a golden flutter near the Gryffindor goal posts and he zoomed forward.

But Minerva, also trying out for keeper position, moved left, the snitch flew away. She smirked at Harry.

_Snitchnip_

It was a bloody foul.

Minerva McGonagall, the most rule-following person, he'd ever met, had just cheated. And it was fucking smooth. She didn't even get disqualified.

And while Harry allowed himself a hearty laugh, Draco caught the snitch.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had won one of the three matches. Draco won the other. The third was a draw, as it started to rain.

Harry was the last to leave the pitch, most of the crowd had dissipated, when it had started drizzling.

"Harry!" Someone called out. It had to be Draco.

"Just wanna fly around?" he asked.

Rivulets of water, dripping down his chin and tip of his nose, cheeks flushed from exertion, Blond hair askew, Draco looked a right mess. A right beautiful mess.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry answered.

 

They flew.

They flew, without care. Like they didn't owe anything to this place.

Which they didn't, cause they didn't belong here.

And no matter how much they denied, they were the only ones for each other. Bound by time.

 

"Feels good, flying like this," Draco said.

"Gets the adrenaline pumping." Harry chuckled.

"Remember that time, I dressed as a dementor and tried to scare and knock you off of your broom?"

"Yes," Harry sniggered.

"The costume was handmade you know, had to waste one of my favorite robes. It took me a lot of time as well." Draco smiled at the memory.

"Wait? Really." Harry didn't think Draco would put so much effort into scaring him.

"Yes..."

And the laughter began.

 

"Y--yOU r-REALLY hate me, don't you?" Harry gasped in between chuckles.

"Merlin's saggy balls! No. must've asked my father. He thought I was in love with you...Can you imagine that? hahaha"

Harry's howling died down. Why didn't Draco find the prospect of possibly being in love with Harry, believable?

"Draco?"

"What?" The other asked still chuckling.

"Do you not like the idea of us being together? like a couple?"

"No, Yes... I really haven't thought about it. But, I guess I have feelings for you? Really strong feelings? So, I'm not opposed to the idea." he blushed.

Harry pulled Draco towards himself and kissed him hard. 

lips moving in a symphonic cacophony. Sweet and hot. Giddying and Steading. Tongues fighting for dominance, repeatedly being beaten into submission. harsh pulls on his hair and his soothing hand on Draco's cheek.

They leaned back after an eternity.

"So, what made you father think, you loved me?"

"I used to speak about you all the time." Draco giggled. "Potter and his stupid scar, his broom, Potter this, Potter that..."

"So, I assume, Dobby, heard all about me, from you?"

"Dobby? The house elf?

"M-hmm." Harry nodded.

"Maybe." Draco grinned and sped away.

"Brat," Harry muttered fondly and followed.

 

 

 

~~Little did they know, they weren't exactly alone.~~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth or fifth update in a row...

Monday morning arrived and passed

It was time for Tom's favorite class. Defense.

And Harrison walked in with 'The Blond Creevey' and Ignatius Prewett. What lovely company.

Tom would have to make sure, Harrison stuck with the Slytherin. He was a valuable asset. Moreover, he did not want teachers getting the wrong idea of Harrison getting outcasted by his own house.

The blond angered him way too much. How dare he perform better at potions, than himself.

 

 

Professor Merrythought was an old but fierce woman, who could whip your ass if you dared to meddle with her. She was one of the women, Tom admired. And was pretty sure he was her favorite too. She once told him, that he reminded her of her young self. Maybe even better.

"I'm Galatea Merrythought. NIce to meet you all. We don't have all day. let's begin."

"For those who don't know," she looked at the Creeveys," I dictate spells, you tell me the use. Then we duel. Understood."

The entire class nodded.

"Aqua Eructo."

" the spell is used to create, and control, a jet of clear water from the tip of the wand."Tom drawled.

"Arania Exumei." 

"used to blast away Acromantulas and, presumably, all other arachnids," Harrison replied.

"Engorgio Skullus."

"One that causes the skull of the opponent to swell". Orion answered.

"Chiroptera Ecfundo."

"Bat-Bogey hex, causes the target's bogeys to turn into large, black bats and fly out their nose."A Gryffindor answered.

"Anteoculatia."

"Causes the victim to sprout antlers or horns." This time, a Slytherin responded.

"Crucio."

The blond Creevey shivered but answered anyway. " The Cruciatus Curse, also known as the Torture Curse ..causes excruciating pain to the victim."

"Good.Choose your partners. Let's duel." Merrythought cast a spell, that swooped all the benches to a side.

Tom needed to prove something, so he walked towards the person.

"Creevey." he tapped on the Blond's shoulder.

"Yes,"

"Wanna duel?"

The other gulped and looked at Harrison, who was glaring at Tom. Tom smirked.

"okay." He replied once he turned around.

 

 

They bowed and the show began.

"Locomotor Wibbly" Tom cast. The blond squeaked and he almost wanted to laugh.

Once he regained his balance, he cast." Flipendo."

Tom conjured up a shield.

"Alarte Ascendare." Tom cast and the other, levitated off of the ground.

He conjured up a set of wooden logs and cast "Oppungo."

Tom retaliated with." Protego Maxima."

"Expelliarmus." Tom cast.

"Protego." Creevey cast.

"Confringo." The shield blast with a boom and everyone looked up. Including Harrison, who was dueling with Ignatius. Just what Tom wanted. He'd show this moron his place, in front of everyone.

"Spasma." The blond cast and Tom felt his legs stiffen.

He cast a "relaxo." on his legs.

"Aguamenti ." Tom cast onto the other's head.

The blond casted the bubble head charm as the jet of water dropped on him. "Impedimenta" he waved his wand.

He then proceeded to cast a drying charm and Evanesco in quick succession.

Tom who just regained his speed cast." Flatus."

But his curse was stopped by an equally powerful, " Repello." joining in between and then fading.

This angered Tom and he cast a strong slicing hex.

The blond screamed in pain which sent a wave of magic, that made Tom want to die as blood oozed from the deep cuts in his skin.

The entire class gasped.

The other quickly cast a healing charm on himself, that bound his wounds.

He then averted his wand to Tom.

"Creevey!" Merrythought shouted.

The other seemed to ignore the cry and yelled " Vulnera Sanentur." The outflow of blood stopped.

"Vulnera Sanentur." he cast again. The wounds began to heal.

"Vulnera Sanentur." Tom shrieked as his gashes were knit and his wounds cleared.

Creevey dropped down and said. "Take him to the hospital wing, quick!"

Merrythought looked equally horrified and angry but compiled quickly and sent Tom to the Mediwizard.

The Creeveys, Abraxus, Orion, Lestrange, Druella, and Ignatius followed.

 

 

 

"Get Dittany!!" The Mediwizard roared.

Orion rushed to Slughorn and reappeared within minutes.

"Get out, all of you..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created 3 new spells. can you identify them?  
> And Pls don't kill me if they look stupid. I know they are. It's just that, I've always wanted to make few.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s: I may or may not be gone for a while. I am preparing quite a few competitive exams...and one entrance test, to a university, which I desperately wanna get into, has a pass percentage of like, 0.03% * cries.*  
> Phew...


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone scampered out of the Hospital wing.

Lestrange walked up to Draco and clutched his collar. "YOU...HOW DARE..."

Harry hastily showed up at Draco's defense, wand raised.

"Leave him alone, Lestrange." Merrythought said." It was an accident. An accidental magic outpour, which we all saw, was incited by Tom's slicing hex. Which itself should not have been used on Humans."

This weakened Lestrange's motive. But he still looked as though he wanted to rip Draco's head off.

Draco, for his part, kept his head down.

"Prewett, take Mr. Creevey, back to his room, will you?"

"Yes, Professor." Ignatius replied and urged Draco to move.

Harry followed them.

"Draco, it's okay. Don't worry. He'll be fine. It's honestly not your fault. We all saw what he did. Did you not hear what Merrythought said?" Ignatius consoled.

Harry took hold of Draco's hand and laced their fingers.

Draco looked up with teary eyes. 

"Ignatius, I'll drop him off in the Common Room, later. Just give us some time..okay?" Harry said.

Ignatius looked disappointed." Uh, okay... Take care Draco."

 

 

Harry lead Draco to the Room of Requirement.

"Come sit. And tell me, what happened." He said.

"What happened? You were there--" Draco started meekly.

"Your perspective.... I want to know what happened.... I know that you can control yourself enough not to get accidental bouts of magical outpour.."

"He...The slicing hex..it.. it triggered..--" Draco looked at the verge of a panic attack.

Harry pulled Draco's head to his chest and the other laced his hands across it and buried himself, in the radiating warmth.

Harry shushed him but soon felt silent tears wetting his shirt.

"Hey.."

"Vol..vold--The dark--He stayed in our Manor. He held meetings in our dining hall...all dirty death eaters..."

"Hmmm..."

"he...My father was brought to him after he heard that father couldn't safeguard and retrieve the prophecy..."

"..."

"And then before he was sent to Azkaban...Riddle...he, he...he cast the torture cuurse and ..."

"and?"

"And...sectumsempra..."

"Sectumsempra?"

"Hmm...O--one of Snape's..spells...."

Harry lifted Draco and forced him to look at him.

"Draco.."

"He cast a fucking crucio and asked me to cast a Sectumsempra on my own father!! A torture curse and a strong slicing spell...And, and I-I DID IT, WITH MY OWN BLOODY HANDS..."

"Shh..I assume that is what you cast on Riddle, earlier then?"

"Y--YES.." Draco started sobbing again."I--I..didn't mean to...his face, the hex..it made me do it... I didn't want to kill him.."

"Sh...it's 'kay...I understand..so,  _Vulnera Sanentur_ was also snape's invention?"

"Yes, he taught me.." 

"Hmm...it's okay..get some rest...I'll get you some food... Stay here..don't go anywhere..okay?"

And with Draco's nod, Harry left the room, to get some food.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Here have this." Harry had brought sandwiches for Draco.

"They'll come for me, the death eaters...won't they?Who am I kidding? I've hurt their lord.." 

"Is this what you've been thinking while I was gone? I must say, I expected better." Replied Harry.

"It's easy when your not in my shoes." Draco huffed.

Harry sighed. "Listen Draco, They'll ask us about the spells..."

"Vulnera Sanentur and Sectumsempra?"

"No, only Vulnera Sanentur..i guess you performed Sectumsempra wordlessly?"

"yes.."

"So, let's keep it that way until anyone asks. okay?"

"Hmm," Draco replied chewing.

"Vulnera Sanentur...." Harry hummed. "okay, so, that spell was created by you..back home. Was never registered."

"But we can't register it. Because..then our names and ancestry will be dug up and correlated and stuff.." Draco trailed off.

"Point."

"Maybe we can tell them, that I don't want to publish it?"

"That wouldn't be possible...It is a very strong healing spell. isn't it? Why wouldn't anyone want to reap its benefits?"

"Hmm..what do we do then?"

"Let's see what happens..."Harry said." That's the only thing we can do.."

"Now, there is another problem..." Draco prodded.

"Riddle?"

"Riddle."

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning when Tom Riddle woke up, the first thing he saw was Harrison Creevey sitting on a chair beside his bed, his head rested on the next bed.

Perched on the other bed was Draco Creevey, torso and head, lying on the bed; feet dangling off of it.

He would have smiled if he were the type to.

Tom cleared his throat and the other's jolted awake.

"Riddle."

"You're awake." the boys spoke at the same time.

"YES.." Tom croaked and winced at his voice.

"Riddle, we are extremely sorry for what happened yesterday." Harrison started.

"I didn't mean to..it kind of triggered an old nasty memory," Draco finished." I'm really sorry."

Time to put the mask on...

"It's okay. I apologize too...I shouldn't have used that slicing spell..." He spoke. He turned towards the blond." I'm sorry for whatever memory it rubbed."

If he was nice and wise, he could use their powers. They could be easily manipulated into joining his group.

The blond was calm when compared to Harrison. But after what happened the previous night, his opinions on him had changed. They were only few who could rval him in defense.

The mediwizard soon made her way to them and handed Tom a blood replenishing potion.

 

 

 

Radolphus Lestrange stood outside the infirmary and watched the trio as they spoke. His friend seemed at ease and the Creeveys looked genuinely apologetic.

He presumed it was a good sign.

"Radolphus!...Where is Tom..i came back this morning and .." Walburga started.

"He's inside, you might not want to disturb him. He's speaki--"

"Nonsense. Let's go in."

And with that, she strode forward into the wing.

"Ah, Tom. How are you."

"Hello, Walburga. I'm fine. Good to have you back."

"Who are these --" She gasped. Tom and Raldolphus rolled their eyes. " A GRYFFINDOR?!" she screeched.

The poor Blond looked petrified...

 


	18. Chapter 18

Draco was shocked when he saw his great-aunt Walburga. She looked just as beautiful but younger, unfortunately also had the irksome tone of her future self.

"Um, I think we should get going," he said and slipped past Lestrange and Walburga.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Harry followed him out.

Draco released the breath he'd been holding.

"Walburga?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"She looks comparatively sane here. Her portrait is an utter goner.Merlin, how she used to screech every time someone stepped into the black house."

"Black manor?"Draco mused.

"Ah..that, I probably shouldn't tell you this.." Draco gave him a 'really, are you fucking kidding me?' look. "But the black Manor is the Order headquarters.

"Order?"

"Just like you have the death eater squad." Draco glowered " We Um..have an Order squad?"

 

 

 

"Hey so, earlier I had this idea that maybe we could ask the ROR to conjure some required books. I mean, apart from the ones in the library." Draco offered.

"Hmm..we could do that. I think we've exhausted the Time-travel knowledge of the library." Harry chuckled.

"Do you think, Riddle knows of the ROR?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. I really hope not," answered Harry.

They made their way to their respective dorms, freshened up and met in the Great hall.

The previous night had indeed been a long one.

 

 

Draco completed his breakfast with the last sip of pumpkin juice in his goblet and turned towards Minerva.The girl had decided to hang out with him at every given chance.

Maybe she just wanted to be friends, because, of course, she'd be way too smart for her own year. Or maybe she wanted something from him. Or maybe Draco was overthinking it. Either way, it unnerved him.

"We've been selected. You are the seeker. Congrats. I'm the keeper."She said.

"Thank you. And congratulations to you too. I think you are one of the youngest keepers Hogwarts has ever had, or so I've heard." Draco can appreciate a good talent.

She preened at his comment. She was just an eleven year old, after all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I've cut short the chapter.  
> I'm still trying out various possibilities.  
> So, sorry if you've read it already and find it off in the next chap.
> 
>  
> 
> Do check out my other Tomarry fic. 'Alway's Someone's Sweetheart.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow earthlings.
> 
> If you find this chapter a bit odd, read the last chapter again, I've made a few changes.  
> Sorry for the inconvenience.  
> -trep  
> <33

After Walburga left, Radolphus carefully asked...

"How are you, Tom?"

"I'm fine, the gashes seemed healed too."

"Hmm.."

"Radolphus," 

"Yes?"

"You know, when I was hit, Creevey cast some sort...some sort of spell, that sealed my wounds...Do you remember it?"

"I think..something like Vulnera sincture...or..i'm not exactly sure.."

"Okay.."

"When do you suppose you'll get discharged?" Radolphus asked.

"I'll be attending classes from tomorrow. I think I'd rather take some rest today." Tom answered and the other nodded.

 

 

"Mister Creevey. Ah, come in.." Professor Merrythought had called Draco to her Office after lunch.

"Yes, Professor?"

"That spell..the one you used to clear ...Riddle's wounds... Is it a new spell?"

"No, It's my spell. I Umm... I created it back home...My-My father was a healer... He helped me..." Draco answered hesitantly.

"You do know that creating spells isn't easy and it requires a great understanding of magic, don't you?" She questioned.

Draco nodded.

Merrythought took a deep breath, "So, are you going to register it?"

"I, I don't k-know.." Draco stuttered. Damn it.

"I think you should. Your parents are dead, aren't they?" She inquired.

Draco whimpered at her statement.

"Sorry for my bluntness." She said.

"Yes, they are.."

"So, who is paying your fees? A guardian?"

 Draco shook his head. "No, Harry and I work in Diagon Alley."

Merrythought stood up from her seat and walked towards Draco."Listen.."

"Draco."

"Listen Draco," she placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I know you've been through a lot, and I am sorry about it..." She sighed.

"But I think you should register the spell. You can get a royalty for it. You wouldn't have to work anymore.." She completed.

"Look, take your time, think about it..okay?"

"Y-yes professor, Thank you."

"No worries, kid." she patted his cheek and smiled.

He returned it with a smile and left the room.

 

he'd have to tell Harry about this and a lot more.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Draco marched up to Harry that afternoon before he could sit at his table for lunch. for one, Draco didn't want to mingle with those foul Slytherins.

Oh, what had life come to?

"Harry, Merrythought wants me to publish the spell," he said.

"Okay, that was expected."

"We would receive a royalty. We wouldn't have to work anymore," he added.

"But, what about the registration? won't they know who we are?" Harry asked.

"Yes well. that is why I am here. I need your help." Draco said as he worked out an idea.

"What help?"

"Do you trust Dumbledore enough to tell him everything?" Draco asked carefully.

"Umm.." Harry looked thoughtful for a while." Yes, maybe. I mean he has helped me many times.....but..."

"But? what?"

"He also did leave me to my own defenses. Like the case of the philosopher's stone and the chamber of secrets." His voice dipped as he answered to avoid speculations.

"He's the only one, who can look into the matter," Draco said.

"We could approach Dippet." Harry offered.

"We certainly could, but as much as I hate Dumbledore, he's the only one who I can afford knowing this. He is more understanding." Draco said.

Harry stood there flabbergasted by the placement of Draco's trust. "Okay," he replied, nonplussed.

The blond smiled and patted his arm. "See you later."

 

When Harry arrived at his table, half past the lunch hour, the only empty place was beside the devil himself.

Though Harry apologized for the hexing incident, he felt that Riddle somehow deserved it. He did so, only to calm his blond companion.

"Harrison," Riddle said.

"Riddle," 

"You seemed to be having a riveting discussion with your brother."

"One," Harry turned his face to a smirking Riddle, oh, how he wanted to ruin that jawline. "He's my cousin."

Riddle just smirked harder. "Two, none of your business. Seems like Draco didn't scare you enough. Want me to give it a shot?"

"A pathetic show of incidental magic cannot scare me, _Harrison._ " he said.

"You did sound scared." It was Harry's turn to smirk as the other fought his anger.

If Draco saw them now, he'd bang his head to the castle walls. Even after his repeated warnings to stay away from Riddle, Harry couldn't help but argue with his fellow Slytherin.

 

 

Tom followed Harrison out of the great hall, after lunch. Though his 'cousin' challenged Tom in Potion making and Defense, he realized, only Harrison truly matched him, Only he could get a rise out of him.

He felt on par with the green-eyed boy. An equal. Something his cousin would never rise up to.

"What do you want, Riddle?"

"Nothing, I'm just walking to class. It is very regrettable, that we have the same class." he drawled.

Harrison groaned and walked faster to catch up with Orion.


	21. Chapter 21

After History of magic, the last class of the day, Harry headed towards the Gryffindor tower. But, only then he realized he didn't know the password. Lucikly Minerva was on her way to the common room, she offered to help him.

"Hullo. Harrison."

"Hello, Minerva." he replied." Congrats on getting the keeper position."

"Back at you," she smiled and slipped through.

Harry nodded distractedly as his mind starting thinking of what's been nagging him since the Sectumsempra incident.

Riddle.Well, not exactly. It's his appearance. Don't get the wrong idea.

 

 

"Harry?"

Draco who was still dressed in his robes was sitting beside Ignatius on the couch. They were probably discussing Quidditch. That's all Ignatius ever talked about. Quidditch, Potions, and Defense. He felt like an odd mixture of snape and Oliver wood, sans the snarkiness and captaincy. 

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked gesturing the common room. That's when he noticed, the wide-eyed glances, people were giving him.

"Umm, can I talk to you in private?" Harry asked diverting his gaze towards Draco.

"Uh, sure. We could go to the library?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

 

"So," Draco started once they were seated in a secluded stop in the library. They still had an hour and a half before the library is closed.

"Riddle," Harry said.

"What about him?"

"How do you think he became snake-faced?" Harry asked."Is it some kind of glamour he uses to scare the public?"

"No, I don't know. Well, you tell me... the rumor was that you've seen him reincarnate in the fourth year..haven't you?" Draco countered. "Was he snake-faced then?"

"Yes, I think so, I mean when we dueled, he was.."

"You dueled?!"

"Yes..."

"Hmm, interesting. Bet you used Expelliarmus." Draco smirked but looked a bit unnerved.

Harry rolled his eyes. " Back to the point..." He started. "I-I didn't get to see him immediately. The light was far too bright in the graveyard."

"so, you think it's fake, a glamour?" Draco questioned.

"No, Maybe..what do you think...I think It's some ritual....?"

"I also think it's a result of some dark ritual...There are many of them and they usually tend to degrade your appearance. Why are you thinking about it now?"

"Oh, I don't know, I've been looking at him..."

"Looking? Staring?" Draco asked snidely. And there seemed to be a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, come off it. I would never..." Harry kissed Draco to emphasize his point.

He pulled back and said. "I don't know...i mean he's so narcissistic...there must be something worthy enough for him to give up his charm and become maniacal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry FOR THE filler...
> 
>  
> 
> My mood right now is Voldemort and gang dancing to Formation by Beyonce....  
> ¯\\_(ಠ_ಠ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT. seND hELP. (◕‿◕✿)\\_(ಥ‿ಥ)_/¯


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! sorry for the long ass absence.

Were Harry and Draco dating? No dating- only kissing? My father better not hear about this- kissing? save me from my creepy grandfather- kissing? Harry thought that he would like some clarification. That's how he decided to officially ask Draco out Today, while brushing his teeth.

Why now you ask? Because of a bad dream that involved a tug of war between Harry himself and Draco's grandfather. And you guessed it right! for Draco.

  
As Harry walked out of the bathroom, he had a deja vu, when he collided into a hard chest...and of course.....It was Riddle. 

"Merlin Harrison! what your step! can't have you falling so quickly for me" The taller boy smirked. "And looks like your up quite early!" he exclaimed. Harry just shoved him aside and made way to his bed. 

Abraxas, who seemed to have woken up due to the sound; just plainly glared at Harry, and it was rightfully reciprocated. He looked as though he had the same dream as Harry.

Soon Orion was up and made his way to the washroom after Riddle returned. 

"aren't you in a good mood today?" Riddle said at his bedside.  
Harry didn't know if he was being sarcastic or just genuinely curious. He opted to scowl as always, hoping it would convey what he felt.

"Done with the potions homework? First class this morning." Riddle said ignoring his behavior.

 

"What? what homework?" Harry asked panicked.  
"yes, don't you remember? you can copy mine if you haven't done it..." Riddle offered. Abraxas and Lestrange turned to look at them with raised eyebrows as the offer seemed to have gathered attention. Riddle never helped anyone willingly. 

"No, thanks." Harry could've sworn that there was no homework.  
When he looked up, there were matching grins on both Lestrange and Riddle's faces, Abraxas' mouth also curved a little.  
Harry mantled like a rose and a slight chuckle escaped from him. One, that was covered quickly . He collected his belongings and left the room.

 

Tom was surprised, would be the understatement of the day. He'd expected Harrison to go off like a bomb, not blush like a tomato and that laugh...oof

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

"Morning Harry." Draco looked tense as he wished, when they met at the Great Hall entrance, before breakfast.

"Morning." Harry replied. "You know we have to meet Dumbledore this morning right?"

"Yes, I do. I have a free period now. When are you free?" he asked.

"Well, Potions...I guess I could get permission from Slughorn."

"Aren't you going to miss your class? you are not even that good at potions....we could just go some other time."

Harry nudged Draco " you are certainly welcome to help me. And no, we have to go right now. no more delaying." to be true Harry didn't want to attend this class, not after he'd just got scorned at by Riddle and company.

"And yes, Harry......" the blond nervously began.

"mhmm..."

"I-I have to tell you something....before we do this..."

"Okay.." the Slytherin nodded.

"I-I lost--the timepiece...the locket." he stammered.

"WHAT?!" Harry screamed and Draco had to shush him.

"seems like it fell off my pocket somewhere." He smiled apologetically.

"Draco!, what?! it's dangerous...someone might get hold of it...maybe the ministry..."

"Let's hope not." he just shook his head started walking away. And Harry stood there; staggered, by this news. Draco has sure learned how to give people, Harry specifically, mild heart strokes.

 "Hey!" cried Harry as he speed-walked his way to the gryffindor table. Though he got few calculating looks, he unblinkingly sauntered over to Draco and Minerva.

"Draco! wait!...Oh, hello Minerva."

Minerva acknowledged him with a raised eyebrow and a terse nod. She looked between the both of them and scooted, to give Harry, space. The raven sat down and sent a grateful smile at her.

"Harry! it's the gryffindor table." Draco hastily whispered.

"I know, you just wouldn't wait for a goddamn second!" Harry countered on the verge of getting a panic attack and he forced himself to remain calm. "so are we going to tell everything then?"

  
"yes. everything."  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Harry exclaimed and dropped his head onto the table with a slight bang.

"Who fucking who?" That was Hilarious Ignatius. He was walking around Draco to sit at his right."Morning Draco."

To Harry's left, Minerva almost convulsed with laughter.

"Muggle term." Harry smiled awkwardly.  
Ignatius answered it with a raised eyebrow. "Morning Ignatius."

 

 

"Why do we have such a simple and easily guessable password? Salazar??" murmured a first-year Slytherin to her friend.

"That's because people assume that we would use a very complicated password and wouldn't use simple ones." Tom Riddle appeared behind them almost freaking them out.  
Tom tsked. "It deters them from using simple ones to get in."

"uh thanks?" she asked.  
Tom nodded. "Now move out of my way."  
The girls scrambled away as though he was a poisonous snake. Which he reckoned, he was.

"Terrifying people, Riddle?" Tom heard Radolphus speak as he followed him out of the portrait hole.  
Tom rolled his eyes. "I always wonder how they get into Slytherin with such dumb mindsets?"

Abraxas laughed."Give them time, Tom. You were skittish at first too."

He was observant. _Observant._  
_Not skittish, you fool._

  
They walked to the Great Hall with every bit of royalty. They were what you'd call 'A GOLDEN TRIO'. though Tom prefered Harrison in place of the Blond nitwit Abraxas.

"Orion, where's Harrison?" Tom looked around, the Brunette was nowhere to be seen.  
"There." Orion pointed across the hall.  
Tom's jealousy reached new heights when he saw, Harrison smiling at Ignatius, The blond Creevey, and a first-year girl, trying very much not to guffaw.


	24. Chapter 24

For the first time in history, the entrIty of Hogwarts witnessed a Slytherin willingly walk across the hall, to the lions.And Tom Marvolo Riddle did it with every ounce of grace, no matter what was raging inside of him.

But once he reached the Table, the story was different.He clasped Harrison's shoulder in a tight vice like grip.

"Why are you sitting here Harrison?"

 

 

The hand on his shoulder brought him out of his prevoius shock, but sure lead to his next bout of surprise, when he saw it was Fucking Voldemort.

He almost jumped right out of his skin when he saw Riddle, the boy looked angry...He looked livid. He had a kind of sickly sinister smile on his handsome face, when Harry turned around.

"What do you mean Riddle? It's my wish...I sit where I want to." that got Draco , Ignatius and Minerva's attention. He saw that the blond, visibly tensed.

"No Slytherin ever sits with Gryffindors." 

"Look what brought you here..." Harry scoffed. "And for your kind information, I am a Gryf-" Draco suddenly caught his hand and gave it a squeeze, he bit his tongue realizing what he was about to say.

  
"Look Riddle, I do what the fuck ever I want. Not your business. You Don't own me. Stay away."And with that Harry rose, Draco's hand still clutched in his and walked out of the hall.

  
"Harry." Draco tugged and they halted. He let himself be pulled into an isolated hallway.  
"Harry ,baby.." Draco cupped his face with his hands and placed a kiss to his forehead. Harry dropped his head onto the blond's shoulder.

  
"I'm so fucking done."  
"It's okay."

A finger underneath his chin lifted his gaze to a pair of compassionate silver orbs. A kiss was pressed to his lips. Harry looked down to their entangled hands.

 

Fuck.Fuck. fuckity Fuck.

 

 

"What?"  
"Now everyone knows.you think people saw us walking, holding hands?"

  
"Honestly, no. The robes cover too much." Draco said with a chuckle.

 

 

"So... missed breakfast. Anyway," Draco spoke up after a while.  
"Shit. It's my fault." Harry moaned. "I'm- we could ...go to the kitchens maybe?"  
"No-No" Draco smiled "that wouldn't be required unless you'd want to, of course, are you hungry?" and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"After all that's happened this mornin', I'm quite sure I'm not."

  
Draco looked sheepish and Harry immediately felt sorry, considering Draco would blame himself for the bomb he just dropped this morning.  
"Let's meet Dumbledore then, pretty sure, classes start in five," he said.  
Draco nodded "But Slughorn first." and tagged along to the Potions teacher's office.

Slughorn it seemed, was at St. Mungos and hence the class was postponed to the last hour of the day. Meaning, Harry had a free hour too. Their teachers helped with Ministry issues in case of emergencies and also at Mungos for complex/new spells and potions. The war had already taken a lot from the magical folk of Britain. And it seemed that it would continue to do so until all perished. But Harry knew that Dumbledore would put a final stop to the Grindelwald era soon. He could only be thankful to know.

 

  
"Does Dumbledore have a free hour now?" Harry asked as they almost reached the seventh floor.  
Draco rolled his eyes." Do I look like a fool?"  
"Uh, No."  
"I inquired, Potter. He indeed has a free period now. And the next hour too."  
"Okay," Draco smirked and carried on.

  
"Here goes nothing." Harry murmured as they walked into the Transfiguration Professor's office.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello earthlings and aliens.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's been a long time.
> 
>  
> 
> (Ps: I was about to start off as "Ladies, Gentlemen and all others, irrespective of how you identify or don't..."  
> is that offensive? Honest opinions please.)

"So, I suppose what you wanted to say, Mr Creevey, or should I say Malfoy... is that you and Mr Potter are from the future."

"Yes, Sir." Draco replied, after a beat of silence, as if he couldn't believe the absurdity of the situation until dumbledore phrased it.

"May I see some evidence, Like the device, you were talking about," Dumbledore asked brushing his fine beard.

"Um...The thing... it's, u-uh .." Draco stammered rubbing the back of his neck.

"We lost it." Harry, who had been silent up until then answered.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore huffed, almost angrily, quite unlike himself. It left Harry at unease.

 

  
While Draco and Harry stood staring at their Professor, Dumbledore looked pensive and answered, "You may leave now. I shall request your presence If I were to figure something out."  
They left the office.

  
"Do you think we can trace the thing?" Harry asked once they were outside and walking down the stairs.

  
"Maybe..I would have to look up some spells, and we could only hope it works on the damn piece." The Gryffindor blond answered.  
Harry really hoped it would.

"Do you want to go back, Harry?" Draco asked when they almost reached the second floor.

 

  
"What kind of question is that?" Harry leaned his head to look at the blond."Of course, I do. I-I have my friends there. My family."  
"Those disgusting Muggles?" Draco scoffed.  
"No, Yes, I mean no...I was talking about the Weasleys. They- They are my family."  
Draco just rolled his eyes.

 

"Don't you want to return?" Harry asked softly.  
"I don't know. I feel good here. I feel free." Draco answered running a hand through his hair.

  
"What?" Harry asked after some time, uncertainty creeping into his voice, despite trying to remain calm.

"I-I feel strong. Like I am better. I don't have to live up to my father's expectations..."

  
And at that moment Draco sounded so unsure and vulnerable, Harry just wanted to hug the blond. But he couldn't...Because he had different views. He certainly wanted to go back home, no matter how twisted and sad his life was. They didn't belong here.

  
And Tom Marvolo Riddle's unnerving enthusiasm to know him and overpower him wasn't helping.

"Oh..But what about your friends? Yo-Your Mother? Don't you miss them?" Harry questioned.

"Hm." Draco just shrugged and quickly ran down the rest of the stairs.

Harry stood there bewildered, leaning onto the railing."Well, that was new." he muttered to himself. He planned on speaking to the blond later on.

 

  
After a day full of studies and Draco avoiding him and him avoiding Riddle, Harry collapsed onto his bed and spelt his curtain shut.

"ugh." he groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

Suddenly with a swift swish, the curtain opened and Harry jumped at the intrusion. And of course...

  
...It was Riddle.

  
"I'm sorry." the Dark haired boy apologised. Harry blinked trying to discern what just happened. The boy sounded innocent, but he could also have faked it.  
Riddle sighed and nudged him to move. He proceeded to sit next to him. What the fuck?

"Um..what?" Harry asked.  
"Are you really?--" He huffed. "I said I'm sorry for what happened earlier today.I-I shouldn't have acted so."

"Damn right." Harry chuckled humorlessly. Riddle stared at him for an uncomfortably long time.

"What?"

"no- nothing. ...You should spend more time with us Slytherins. We are your house after all."

"And you had to ruin it." Harry fell back onto his bed.


End file.
